Talk:Wisdom
Wisdom Title Track New thing here, you get a title when you ID 100 rare items. Catch is, this starts with items you ID today. I was doing a little ettin farming and found a Sup Vigor, so I'm at 1 ID'd right now. You might need to log out and log back in to get this to show up, I know I did. --Rainith 23:22, 26 April 2006 (CDT) :Question to be answered - is it unique items or not? I can't think of 100 unique rare items, but with the addition of Factions... Probably not, still we need to check this. --Rainith 23:27, 26 April 2006 (CDT) ::It's not unique items. I have a score of two with a character who hasn't identified any unique items at all, let alone after the release of Factions. James 09:37, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :::Was in Bot Central (Elona Reach) and even the users of the bots(90% of the populace was Mo/W) decided they would display their "hard-earned" titles. Saw most with the second level of Wisdom having ID'd 250 rare items, but I saw one with the third level having ID'd 550 rare items. Now that's a hard-working bot. :P --Gares Redstorm 12:47, 24 May 2006 (CDT) Source of Wisdom Someone added this to the wisdom title track, but I think it should be the same as the treasure hunting title track. Can anyone confirm any of the information incorrect? -- 14:10, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :I think whoever added the update to the Wisdom title track wasn't paying attention. Problem fixed. Both titles are maxed-out at 5000 respective points. Congrats to whoever got to Font of Wisdom. It is my belief that the only tracks that we do not have completed yet are the Champion, Gladiator, Hero, Allegiance, and possibly the Big Deal tracks.--Tarutaru 18:22, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::And skill hunter, obviously. --Tinarto 20:51, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Someone did it again. He changed 'Source of Wisdom' to 10000 and left the 5000 title as ' of Wisdom'. -- 03:45, 12 June 2006 (CDT) :First, seeing as whoever is changing around the Wisdom table is not registered and leaves no explanation whatsoever in the Talk tab, I do not consider them reliable. Not to mention the fact that you cannot possibly know the 7th tier without having knowledge of the 6th. Even if they only talked to someone who had gotten to 7, that person would have known of the 6th. Therefore, atm I am treating it as vandalism. I agree with you Gem that the two tracks are linked, and that they both have an equal number of tiers, and it is my belief that 6 is the max level for both, considering that it is the max for Treasure Hunter. Fixed. If whoever is changing the track is reading this, listen up: If you continue to blindly post incorrect information, then anything you post will be deemed unreliable and incorrect. Register here, it only takes a minute, and then comment on your change here in the Talk tab. It only takes a minute.--Tarutaru 05:25, 12 June 2006 (CDT) ::Tarutaru, hold your horses. You're new to GuildWiki yourself, so you may not be familiar with the GW:YAV policy. Read it, and keep it in mind. We do not require people to register, and generally consider anonymous edits just as valuable as those by registered users. The fact alone that an edit was anonymous and without any explanation is no sufficient reason to treat it as "vandalism". Having said that, it is perfectly justified to question anonymous edits just like any registered edit and to revert it if the edit has been deemed false in discussion and the anonymous person provides no evidence to support his edit. -- 06:29, 12 June 2006 (CDT) :::That's fine. Yes, I was exaggerating by calling it vandalism, but seeing as it has happened twice with no explanation I'm pretty guarded about the validity of the information. Once I log on tonight I'll ask around and see if I can get a definitive answer.--Tarutaru 10:51, 12 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Anonymous User:84.37.33.1 edited the article yet again, and this time he added this image as evidence (which I'll removed from the article now). Looks like he is correct after all. The "Source of Wisdom" is level 7, not level 6. I'll try to whisper that "Lnl Kangaroo A" guy ingame and ask him what the name of level 6 is. -- 07:20, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :::::This was added by 84.37.33.1 image, I am just the messenger. --Gares Redstorm 07:24, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :::::What I would like to know is how did the player ID 10,000 rare items in the short amount of time the Titles have been out? That's quite a feat. --Gares Redstorm 09:43, 13 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::Titles have been fully activated less than 50 days ago. That's more than 200 gold items per day. Absolutely insane! -- 09:56, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::Well the character in that pic looks like your stereotypical Elona Mo/W bot, so i guess it might be a very lucky bot :P It would nice to know the 6th Wisdom rank. Although it has been confirmed that 5000 chests are needed for the other title, it would be good to have a similar snapshot showing the maxed title. Just to prevent questions as to why the Wisdom title requires twice as many to achieve. --ArTy 12:28, 13 June 2006 (CDT) Just so we're clear, it doesn't matter the quality of the gold items identified? :Correct. Rarity, not quality. - 09:04, 9 July 2006 (CDT) There seems to be no mention of the fact that salvaging a gold item counts +1 on this title. It happened to me last night. Anyone confirm this? --RNFR 04:07, 12 November 2006 (CST) :Didn't work for me.--71.117.238.191 07:29, 26 December 2006 (CST) Salvaging Whoa---better salvaging percentages with a wisdom title?! How do we know this, and what do we know about this? --Carmine 01:17, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :It was in the Official GW Insider email newsletter. Check the Q&A section. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 02:14, 21 October 2006 (CDT) ::...wha? So I should basically save all my rares for a single character to ID, and then from then onwards use that character as my salvage champion? >> Kessel 10:10, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::Yes, there is a little known Junkyard Dog title. :P --Karlos 10:16, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::Because of that, Wisdom Title should be Account Based, I think... -- Zerpha The Improver 21:46, 20 February 2007 (CST) The Treasure Hunter and Seeker of Wisdom titles :Note: The content of this talk section that has been moved from Talk:Title can be found in Talk:Treasure Hunter -- 05:30, 16 November 2006 (CST)